Almost dead
by jelexd
Summary: YU is bored waiting for his Libra to be fixed so he goes for a walk. But someone is planning revenge on Yu.How will it go?Will Yu be ok?


It was really nice weather outside. Kids were having beybattles. Sun was shining so bright.

Yu was at B-pit waiting for Libra to be fixed.  
>"Madoka when will my Libra be finished?"<br>"Yu I only managed to repair Eagle.I'm beginning with Libra.  
>"Why Tsubasa needs to be first it isn't fair."<br>"Well he first came."Madoka said."Now leave me alone Yu so I can fix Libra. If you see Tsubasa tell him that Eagle is fixed."  
>"Yeah whatever.I'm going for a walk.<br>'Ugh I'm sicked of waiting what will I do?I could find Tsubasa.'Yu and Tsubasa were partners in Dark Nebula and after Battle Bladers they moved in together. It was little hard to live together but they managed to do. Yu said that Tsubasa was bossy and always comanding .Tsubasa did that only to protect Yu . Yu secretly admired Tsubasa's courage to work for WBBA and joing Dark Nebula on purpose to collect data. He didn't really know that he admired him ,just tought that Tsubasa was little bit too much confident and boring and obsessed with Eagle. Yu knew he was strong 'cus he battled Ryuga twice and he was really good. And he defeated him, Yu Tendo. Yu couldn't wait to Libra be fixed so he can beat Tsubasa.

Then bell interupted his thoughts as someone entered B-Pit.  
>"Hey Little boy is Madoka here?"someone looked up and Yu saw Tsubasa.<br>"Don't call me Little boy,Eagle man you're gonna regret that."

"Okay Yu so where's Madoka?"

"She's down there,your eagle is finished."  
>"Yu are you okay you don't sound fine."<br>"Oh I'm good."Yu said in his happy voice."I'm going for a walk."

With that Yu exited,sighed and walked in direction of bey park. When he got there he saw Benben and Kenchi training.  
>"Hey Yu wanna train with us?"Kenta asked.<br>"Yeah I need someone stronger than Kenta for my opponent."Benkei said. "Hey I'm stronger than you."Kenta said.  
>"Well I don't have Libra now Madoka is fixing it."<br>"Aww man."Kenta said.  
>"Well good luck with training Benben and Kenchi."With that Yu left.<p>

It started to getting dark. People were returning home. Moms were cooking. Dads were watching TV .Yu was alone,well of course he had friends Benben,Kenchi,Gingki...but they weren't here now

Yu came in unknown part of city.  
>"Where am I.I was never here."<br>"You're in your worst nightmare."a voice said.  
>Then bey hit him in leg really bad.<br>"Hey who are you?Why are you doing this?"  
>Then a group of boys who were much older than Yu,they were even older than Tsubasa appeared.<br>"Hahah famous Yu Tendo alone in big city."  
>"He doesn't even has his bey."<br>"Poor boy."  
>"What do you want from me?"Yu screamed.<br>"Revenge."  
>"You beated us in Survival battle."<br>"But I don't have my Libra." Yu said "Even better."Boy said.  
>Then another bey hit him in other leg and it started bleeding. They let him to get up and then fired other beys. One hit him on head,when he touched wound he saw blood.<br>"Will you just stop this isn't fun."Yu screamed.  
>Then a few other beys hit him.<br>"Little helpless Yu Tendo."group said. They heared bird and looked up and saw eagle and that mean... Tsubasa. Beys started circuling around him.  
>"Eagle Metal Wing Smash."all atacking beys were beaten by one shoot.<br>"It's him Tsubasa."one of the boys said and they run away.

Yu managed to get up.  
>"Tsubasa..."he barely said and he fell unconiscous. Tsubasa caught him but Yu was badly injured.<br>"I need to take you to hospital."Tsubasa said

* * *

><p>Yu woke up in bed but not his and saw his room mate Tsubasa sleeping with his head on his bed.<br>"Yu,you are awake?"Tsubasa said.  
>"Yeah"<br>"You're awake."Tsubasa said like just now he realised. Then he did something strange he hugged him tightly .Yu hugged back.  
>"Are you okay?"Tsubasa asked.<br>"Thanks Tsubasa "Yu started crying " if there wasn 't for you I would be dead.I would be hurted so much.I was scared. Realy really really Tsubasa."Then he hugged Tsubasa and snuggled in his chest.  
>"Shh it's won't happen again.I wo't allow it."Tsubasa said. It seems like Tsubasa wasn't really that bad. He was a good friend.<br>"You know you aren't so bad . You're really good friend."  
>"Thanks Yu. Now sleep."<br>And that's how Yu fell asleep in Tsubasa's hug,snuggled in his chest,knowing he would be always safe there.


End file.
